


Consumed by the Beast (Innocence is Temporary)

by AbsoluteCreed



Series: Huxloween [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Established Relationship, Explicit Gore, Gore, Huxloween, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, VERY INTENSE STUFF, You Have Been Warned, lots of blood, lots of gore, mild vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: After Kylo comes back from finishing his training, Hux notices a few changes about him. After a night together in bed, Kylo truly shows Hux the results of his training. ...And it's the last sight that Hux will ever see.(Huxloween Prompt Day 8--Gore (Scary)!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And again, another warning--
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS QUITE A BIT OF BLOOD, GORE, MILD VORE, CANNIBALISM, GORE, ORGANS, BLOOD, AND DID I MENTION GORE? PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!!

Hux noticed something different about Kylo Ren, when he came back from finishing his training with Snoke. He couldn’t exactly place it…but there was something that just wasn’t right. When Kylo came back onto the _Finalizer_ , he seemed taller…more muscular…and seemed to hide in the shadows even more so than before. Hux hardly got to see him without his mask, even when the two were alone. Hux was afraid that Snoke had ‘beaten’ their relationship out of Kylo…but after a few days of hiding away, keeping to himself, Kylo came back around and soon, their nightly routines continued.

Even in bed, Hux noticed differences from Kylo. The scars had multiplied on his large body, and his hair seemed to have grown longer. Everywhere. The hair on his arms seemed to have thickened, as did the hair on—and between—his legs. He hadn’t been gone THAT long…had he? Then there was Kylo’s teeth—his canines were sharper than before, and each love bite always drew blood. Hux didn’t mind—the biting felt fantastic in the throes of pleasure.

But the most noticeable change…was in Kylo’s eyes.

They were normally a dark brown, almost black…but now, occasionally, Hux caught glimpses of red, orange and yellow. Just mere glimpses, before Kylo blinked and his eyes returned to their normal color. Was it due to him becoming closer to the Dark Side? Kylo had talked about Sith having their eyes change into a sickly yellow color. Something about their bodies reacting to the Dark Side of the Force…

Hux didn’t understand it.

Tonight was like all the rest—Kylo had come to Hux’s quarters, and it didn’t take long for them to lose their clothes, and themselves, in each other. Gangly limbs tangled with muscular ones, as Kylo thrust hard into Hux, making the bed rock. Hux could’ve sworn he sensed desperation in those thrusts, but a well-aimed one from Kylo caused all thoughts to be quieted in his head. Kylo’s hands bruised and nails scratched into Hux’s skin, but Hux didn’t mind in the slightest. Even the hard bites to his neck and shoulders didn’t bother him.

It was a shame they had to hide this…

Their climax came almost simultaneously, and Hux collapsed down onto the bed, with Kylo on top of him. Hux could’ve sworn that he was heavier this time…but he pushed that from his mind. He was tired—pleasantly exhausted. He felt Kylo nip along his shoulders, sucking at the bite marks he made, causing Hux to tremble and moan. Those would last awhile, for sure…and he didn’t mind. It’d give him something to remember the night by.

He heard Kylo mumble a tired ‘I love you’ behind him, and bit down again slightly on Hux’s neck, causing the General to let out a keening moan, feeling those sharp fangs prick at his skin.

“…Love you, too…” said Hux breathlessly, feeling even more tired than before. Kylo wore him out. He mumbled incoherently as he lay down, letting that exhaustion claim him, as he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

…It was too bad that those words would be the last he’d mutter to Kylo Ren…

 

*+*+*+*+*+*

 

When Hux woke up, he noticed a few things wrong. One…it was taking quite a long time to become aware. He’d woken up from deep sleeps before…but he usually became aware quite easily. Second…he was tied down. His ankles and wrists were bound, and he couldn’t move them. In fact, he couldn’t move his head at all. He felt something wet along his stomach and sides, but contributed that to the cum that had splashed up on top of him from his own cock, after Kylo brought him to orgasm. He felt his cock twitch…but in a way that he barely felt it. It was like his entire body was numb. What was going on…?

Drugs?

No, Kylo knew better than that; other than the occasional aphrodisiac, no drugs were used in the bedroom.

So then…what…?

Then Hux heard a wet, squelching noise. He would’ve grimaced if he could move his face. Even his lips couldn’t move. But whatever it was…it was very close--near his feet. Hux struggled to open his eyes, his head just moving slightly, a finger twitching, before his eyelids finally started to open. At first, all he saw were hazes of color—it looked similar to his room…was he still there? And why was he tied down? The noise sounded again and he glanced down. He saw red. His covers were red. But…he could feel the cool air of the room hitting his legs. So he wasn’t covered by his red blanket. Then…what…?

Hux blinked slowly a few times, his vision finally coming into focus…and he screamed.

Or would’ve, if he could speak.

His abdomen was a sea of blood.

His blood.

He had been cut open from his sternum, down to his navel, stopping just above his pubic hair, which was now dyed a true crimson. The flaps of skin were pinned back to the bed, which was soaked in his blood. Though he could barely move, he could see muscle and organs moving around with each miniscule movement he made. He was both amazed, and horrified, that he was still alive. Who was doing this?! Why--?!

Then a figure loomed in from the shadows, hovering over Hux, before large hands slowly reached inside of him, fingers squishing and squelching. Grabbing for organs, muscle…whatever they could reach. It found something and gave it a sharp tug—Hux felt a slight pressure in that area—before it pulled out an organ. Hux couldn’t tell which one it was…before it was brought to the other’s mouth, and he devoured it, more squelching noises filling the room, as teeth and lips sucked at the organ, until it completely disappeared down the figure’s throat.

Hux’s quickening breaths were the first noises he was able to make. The figure seemed to notice and looked up. Hux really wished he hadn’t seen its face, as his vision finally came into focus.

It was Kylo Ren.

His lover.

His knight.

But now…he was considerably different. His hair seemed longer around his shoulders, and black, bulging veins had appeared on his neck, face, and arms. Despite his fingers being covered with blood, Hux could see small claws coming out of his fingertips. As Kylo smirked, Hux saw that those sharp teeth had evolved into a full set of fangs, dripping with his blood. And the most noticeable thing….was Kylo’s eyes.

They were a sickly bright yellow, red and orange, with pupils as slits.

"Ah, Hux…You’re awake.” purred Kylo, licking his lips before licking at his fingers, “I was hoping to see you once more. I’m almost done swallowing up your innards. You truly do taste delicious, you know? Your liver I just devoured…” He trembled, an odd noise leaving him, a mix between a growl and a purr, “Truly delicious…”

Hux wanted to throw up. But he couldn’t—he couldn’t even feel his stomach. He should be feeling so nauseous right now, and yet—

Kylo chuckled, as if reading Hux’s thoughts, “My, that drug worked wonderfully. Your thoughts are so scattered, and so faint! But I can still hear you, you know… And I didn’t want you messing yourself up, so I took the liberty of removing your stomach first.” He gestured next to Hux, before realizing he couldn’t move and reached over, organ squelching as Kylo held it up to show the General, “I’m going to empty it first, before eating it. No offense, but I don’t want second-hand food…”

Hux felt his blood go cold. That sharp prick to his neck, before he blacked out…It wasn’t Kylo’s teeth. It was a needle. Kylo had drugged him in bed. Hux felt betrayed and hurt—Kylo wasn’t like this. What had gotten into him? If his stomach was still where it was supposed to be, no doubt it would be churning.

Kylo chuckled, tossing the organ back down onto the bed, before moving back down to Hux’s abdomen, leaning in and sticking his face into the open cavity, fangs biting down on something. Hux felt something twitch down there, as Kylo tugged and tugged, before something yanked free. More blood spilled forth, some even splattering up onto Kylo’s face. He grinned as he held a chunk of muscle in his mouth, like a dog with a treat. He chewed at it, fangs digging down into the sinew, before ripping off a chunk decent enough to chew in his mouth.

“But not to worry…” he said, mouth full, “You’ll be alive, until the very end. The Force works in wondrous ways, you know…” He swallowed what he had, before digging around for more, “Snoke completed my training. He taught me how to harness the Dark Side of the Force…and let it control me. It told me—the Dark Side—to consume Snoke to obtain even more power….and so I did.” He smirked at Hux, white fangs dyed crimson, “I devoured him. Picked his bones clean. His power…is mine, now.”

Hux wanted to whimper, but no sound came from him. The drug had successfully paralyzed his entire body, vocal chords included. Was this…what the Dark Side did to people? Turn them into horrifying creatures? Kylo was literally transforming bit by bit—his eyes, his teeth, hands, skin, hair…all of it had changed. He was gradually morphing into something… that wasn’t his sweet, emotional Kylo Ren.

This…This thing…was a monster…

Kylo paused, body twitching. Hux’s breathing quickened again—did Kylo catch that thought? He couldn’t tell what he was keeping secret, and what Kylo was able to pick up. Apparently that had been something he ‘heard’, as his lips curled back into a snarl. He stood up abruptly, then shoved his hands into Hux’s abdomen, causing more blood to gush out. Hux finally let out a soft wheezing noise as he felt his body tense up.

“I am not a monster!” he snarled, his voice taking on a gravelly tone, eyes practically glowing, as his hands ripped inside of Hux’s body, tossing out chunks of flesh and gore as he ravaged him, “I am **NOT** a monster! This is who I am! This is RAW, UNLIMITED **POWER**!”

He finally stopped, shoulders heaving as he breathed heavily, staring down at the mess he made out of Hux, who was somehow still alive and breathing. Hux contributed that to the Force…somehow. Kylo’s hands shuffled around, before giving something inside of him a sharp tug and, with a squelch, his bloody intestines were in Kylo’s hands. He watched in horror as Kylo played with them, squishing them between his hands like a toy, before bringing one end to his mouth…and slowly swallowing it whole.

Hux watched in horror, and in fascination, as Kylo swallowed his intestine down in continuous gulps, like a snake. Even his throat bulged out slightly, which only seemed to happen, when he was deepthroating Hux… For some unbelievable reason, he felt his cock twitch, and saw it poke up above the gore, splattered with blood and chunks of skin. Why was his getting off on this? He was going to die! Kylo was killing him—

Kylo waggled a finger at him, swallowing the rest of his intestine, rubbing at his throat as it went down, before finally speaking, “Oh, I’m not killing you. I’m letting you become one with me. You and I…will share the same body. We’ll be together forever. Just like we promised…right?” he said, with a scarily innocent smile.

Despite the smile, Hux felt something wet trail down his cheek—a tear? Probably. This wasn’t how he though their ‘ever after’ was going to be. His plans counted on him and Kylo ruling the galaxy—himself as Emperor, and Kylo as his loyal knight. They were going to be alive together, (somehow) have kids…heirs to the throne. They would grow old and die together…

…This was the bad ending.

“Oh, no no no…. don’t cry…” cooed Kylo, reaching out and stroking Hux’s cheek with a clawed thumb, wiping away the tear, “You’ll be alright, okay? You’ll be right with me, now and forever more. We’ll rule the galaxy together…You’ll be mine, forever.”

He kissed down Hux’s chest, even sticking his face into the open cavity, kissing in there, before moving down between his legs, chuckling as he kissed up Hux’s shaft. It throbbed under his lips, obviously enjoying the contact…somehow. A trick of the Force?

Smirking up at Hux, Kylo sucked at the end of Hux’s cock, before easily slipping it further and further into his mouth, letting it get trapped in the confines of his throat…

He flashed his fangs, and bit down hard—

 

*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Within a few hours, the deed was done.

Kylo sat at the foot of the bed, purring as he held his bulging stomach, rubbing it fondly. Inside, gurgled the remains of General Armitage Hux. Kylo licked his lips slowly, letting out a soft moan, looking down at his belly, stroking it like a mother would her pregnant belly.

“Now we can be together, Hux…” he whispered, smiling fondly, “Together forever, you and I…” On the bed behind him, laying on top of blood-soaked sheets…was Hux’s skeleton, picked clean of every single last bit of skin, muscle, and organs. All that remained of the great General…were his clothes, discarded from the night’s sexual activities. If he only knew that would be the last time he’d wear that beloved uniform…

Purring, Kylo slowly got up from the bed, cradling his gurgling stomach as he walked over to the viewport. Darkness started to swirl around him, fangs slowly protruding out from his lips, claws lengthening from his fingers. He consumed the one he loved…the Dark Side was thankful for the sacrifice. More power would be imbued to him. He would completely tame the Dark Side, something that not even his grandfather could achieve.

“We’ll rule the galaxy together, Hux…You and I…” he said, the darkness starting to swallow up the room, his eyes glowing red and yellow, bloodied hand still stroking his stomach, “All will be right in the universe…There’s no need to fret any longer. For we’re together now.”

_Now…and forever more…_


End file.
